This invention concerns methods and systems for limiting the power output of the engines in all of the race cars in a race. This is widely practiced in auto racing in order to equalize the power of all the race cars competing in a race. This can even be used to equalize engines with slightly different displacements and components from different model years.
This has been done in the past by various means such as specifying specific parts to be used in the engine, by putting restrictor plates in the intake system, and dynamometer testing and then mechanically sealing the engines. Other approaches have involved limiting vehicle acceleration or power output electronically by sensing engine operating parameters.
There are inherent inaccuracies in these methods and they are able to be evaded or compensated for by other means. Some require engine teardowns at the track to verify compliance or removing the engine and sending it to a specific company for testing and sealing, both expensive and time consuming processes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method of limiting the power output of engines of race cars to equalize the torque output of all the race cars competing in a race, which is more accurate and deters evasive measures yet is practical, reliable and foolproof.